Love May Not Be Hopeless After All
by ShadowHeart101
Summary: This is Yaoi meaning BoyxBoy if you do not like yaoi do not read those who do enjoy, The Pairings are NarakuXHarry warnings and summary are insaide of the Story.


**ShadowHeart: Hi everyone just here to tell you this is the beta version of "Love May Not Be Hopeless After All", the beta was done be "SlyAddiction" Thanks hun for helping me ^_^. Soooo yeah enjoy hee hee. ^_^**

**ShadowHeart: It is done at last (bangs head on keyboard)**

**Nights: There,there (pats ShadowHearts back) it wasn't that bad**

**Shadow: No it just took you about a year to do**

**ShadowHeart: (Looks up at Shadow and glares) not helping**

**Shadow: That's what I'm here for**

**ShadowHeart: *Sighs* why do I even try anyway this is a request fic for "black angel in love" who has been enjoying alot of my fics thank you hun by the way that means a lot to me (gives black angel in love a BIG hug) also I reeeeaaaallllyyy sorry that it has taken so long to post up DONT HURT ME (hides behind Shadow)**

**Shadow: Hey get off me (pushes Shadowheart away)**

**ShadowHeart: Heehee ^_^ anyway it's up at last and I hope you enjoy it, as I have said to you there have been a few changes here and there but the main plot is still there K, also this is my first time I have done bashing at least at this level so I don't know if I am any good at if I'm not I'm sorry, also guys this fic has NOT been beta but I have had look over it and have made amendments but there might still be a few if there is I am sorry I tried T_T.**

**Nights: ShadoHeart dosen't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter if she did there would be losts of YAOI**

**Warnings: This is Yaoi meaning BoyxBoy if you do not like yaoi do not read, there is also OOC and Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore bashing if you do not like seeing these characters getting bashed do not read K and do not flame please (Gives you all big puppy dog eyes) they burn.**

**Summary: While hearing his headmaster and friends talk they'er real plans for him, Harry runs to the forbidden forest and is about to commit suicde but a demon who cliams to be hos mate stops him is it love or another disappoinment read and find out.**

**Pairing: NarakuXHarry**

* * *

><p><strong>Love May Not Be Hopeless After All<strong>

It was a cold and rainy night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and everyone was warm and safe in their beds, dreaming of things that made them happy and peaceful. However, there was one that was not dreaming peacefully. In fact he wasn't even asleep; he was running in the cold harsh rain towards the forbidden forest. Tears were running down his cheeks, but to be honest, he neither noticed nor felt them, for his skin was numb with the cold. He kept running, not really caring where he was going, as long as he was away from them, the ones he had called friends, the people he put his trust into and helped when they were in danger. And how do they thank him? By betraying him. He could still remember the words that they had said to the Headmaster in his office.

**Flashback**

Harry made his way up the spiral stairs to Dumbledore's office. The old goat wanted to talk to him about something.

_"Knowing him he'll want to talk about the tournament, and make sure that I win."_ Harry thought as he kept on walking.

Oh, he knew about Dumbledore manipulating him. He had known since second year, when he overheard the headmaster discussing how he knew about the Dark Lord using the basilisk to petrify everyone in the school; and that he sent him, just for a test, when he could have stop it from the start instead of letting innocent people get hurt! But Harry went along with it; he'd come to realize that this was his fate, and that there was no escape from it. There was only one good thing about all this, he had his friends there to help and stand by him, because without them he didn't know what he would do. Coming up to the office door, he stopped as he began to hear voices coming from the other side. He made his way quietly towards the door and, as he came closer, he notice that the door was opened just enough that he could see through. So, leaning forward Harry peeked through the gap and what he saw made his eyes widen, there in the office along with the headmaster, were his two best friends Ron and Hermione.

_"What? Why are they here?"_

Harry thought, and began to listen to what they were saying.

"Now then how is our dear golden boy?"

Dumbledore said, not looking up from his papers on his desk.

"Being a whiney bitch, that's how he's doing!" Ron spat out.

"Honestly, we'll be glad when he's gone. Not only would we not have to put up with him anymore, but we'll get all of his money, which you promised us! Right, Headmaster?"

Hermione said, leaning closer to Ron. At this, Dumbledore looked up at the teens from his desk and gave them his grandfatherly smile.

"Yes, of course! You will get his money as soon as he is killed, and I will take all of the credit. I will be known as the greatest wizard in all of history, just as soon as my friend, whom I have hired to kill Mister Potter, arrives."

Dumbledore said, as he reached into his top desk drawer and took out a small envelope. He then blew on the envelope, and watched it as it floated towards Ron, who caught it in his hands.

"That, is for all the hard work you have done. You will get the rest when the brat is gone. Now leave, he should here soon!"

Both Ron and Hermione had a gleeful look in their eyes as they nodded their heads and walked through the portrait that was at the back of the office. Meanwhile, Harry, who had heard the whole thing, had tears falling from his emerald green eyes.

_"I-I can't believe it…h-how could they? I thought they were my friends…I-I trusted them! I-"_

Harry covered his mouth with his hand, feeling like he was about to be sick. He didn't need Dumble-dork knowing he was here. So he slowly backed away from the door and ran back the way he came. He raced down the statue stairs that led to the office, and through the corridors, until he came to the big double doors that led outside. He pushed them open, and ran out towards the forbidden forest.

_"Why can't I be loved? That's all I want!"_

**End of Flashback**

Harry was brought out his thoughts when he felt himself trip over something, and fall harshly on his face in the mud. He lay there curled up into a tight ball letting the rain fall over him, soaking him to the bone. He felt cold, really cold. But he didn't care; in fact, he embraced the cold and the numbness that it brought, for that was how he felt. Numb with betrayal. Sitting up onto his knees Harry looked around to see where he had ended up and saw that he was in a large, rounded clearing, surrounded by large trees and beautiful white flowers that glowed brightly with the moonlight.

_"What a beautiful night! Pity, it will be the only time I'll get to see it."_

Harry thought. He then took his wand from his pocket and whispered a spell to make it change into a beautiful silver dagger, with an emerald green gem in the middle of the handle. He took the dagger in both his hands and pointed it towards his heart. Looking up at the night sky, he saw a full moon glowing brightly, with some stars twinkling alongside it. The sight made him feel like everything was going to be ok, and that if he stayed here, none would bother him. He could have remained there, feeling content for the rest of his life, but he knew that would never happen. As long as he lived, people would always want to hurt him. So it would be for the best if he just ended it now, so that he can finally find some peace. Closing his eyes, he grasped the dagger and lifted it up high. The moonlight caught on the dagger's blade, making it glow beautifully. Opening his eyes again he looked up to the moon one last time before he began to pierced the dagger through his heart, intending to end his life and be free for once in his life. Just as the dagger was about to pierce his flesh, he heard a deep growl from behind him. The next thing he knew, strong hands had grabbed his arms and spread them out so that they were away from his chest. He was then pinned back into the mud by a strong, male body. He tried to struggle as best as he could, believing that it was someone sent by Dumbledore to bring him back to the castle. Well he wasn't going to go back without a fight, was he?

"Stop struggling little one, I will not harm you!"

He heard a husky voice whisper in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. For some strange reason, he felt safe and began to relax, ceasing his struggles.

"That's better. Now, I am about to let go of your arms. Can I trust you not to do anything to harm yourself?"

The voice asked, as he felt what he assumed was a tongue, lick the outer shell of his ear. He felt another shiver run down his spine as he nodded his head. As soon as he did he winced, having felt sharp teeth bite the outer shell of his ear.

"Good."

Said the voice. He then felt the heavy weight leave his body and was once again was free to move. He sat on his knees, rubbing the ear that had been bitten in an attempt to get over the weird fizzy feeling it left behind. He turned and peered over his shoulder to see who this person was. What he saw made him blush so hard that he was sure his face matched Ron's hair. There in front of him was a tall muscular looking man. He had tan skin, long black hair that reached his shoulders, and had eyes as black as coals; he wore what appeared to be a Japanese style purple robe with a blue sash tied around his waist. He had strange armour on his shoulders, and a pair of baggy black pants that were covered in mud from where he was kneeling.

"W-who are you?"

Harry asked, trying not to blush at how handsome the man was. Instead of getting an answer, he was grabbed by his wrist and pulled into the man's warm, hard chest. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, but all he could do was lay his head against the stranger's shoulders. Part of him wanted to struggle and get away from this man, but another part of him just wanted to stay in the embrace and snuggle deeper into the man's loving warmth. For the first time in his life he felt safe and secure. The feeling was so strong that it overwhelmed him, and he began to cry in the man's chest. The man must have felt him shake, for he was pushed back a little so that he was now face to face with the man. The stranger then brought up one of his hands to cup Harry's right cheek and wipe away his tears with his thumb.

"Why is it that you cry little one?"

The man wondered, his voice filled with concern and, dare he say it… love. It just made Harry want to share everything that had happened to him, so he did.

"I want everything to stop."

Harry whispered, staring down at the man's muscular chest. But the man grabbed his chin and made him look back into his eyes.

"What is it you wish to stop?"

The man asked, leaning down to Harry's other cheek to lick away the rest of the tears that were trailing down Harry's face.

"T-the lies a-and the betrayals, I want it all to stop!"

Stuttered Harry, feeling a shiver run down his spine as the man licked his cheek. Said man leaned back so that they were eye to eye, and he could have sworn that he could see a hint of red in the man's eyes.

"Who has lied and betrayed you?"

The man demanded with a growl in his throat. Harry closed his eyes as he felt more tears well up, remembering his treatment from his teachers and those whom he had truly believed were his friends.

"My teachers and my so-called 'friends.' Everyone I once loved has gone and left me. I'm so alone and just want the pain to stop!"

Harry heard another growl leave the man's throat, only deeper and more threating than the last, as he promised,

"You won't be alone anymore little one."

Harry was about to ask what he meant by that, when he felt a pair of rough lips on his. The suddenness of it made his eyes pop wide open and he saw that the man was kissing him. He should have pulled away and made a run for it, but as he got into the kiss he could help but kiss back. A nagging voice in his mind told him he should stop, but he ignored it. Harry felt the man smirk into the kiss and gave a gasp as he felt a sharp pointed teeth gently bite his lip.

_"Wait, since when did humans have sharp teeth? Unless…"_

Harry didn't get to think about for it long as he felt the man's tongue slip into the warm dark cavern of his mouth. Harry wrapped his arms around the man's neck and moaned as he felt strong arms tighten around his waist. Finally air became too much of a problem and they had to break apart, Harry was left panting.

"You're so adorable little one…"

The man said as he started to kiss along Harry neck and leaned Harry back onto the ground. Harry moaned and crooked his neck to the side to give the man more room, which the man took happily scraping his sharp teeth over Harry's sensitive skin. The man sucked and bit into the stretch of skin where Harry's neck met his shoulder. making the young moan and whimper.

"A-ah!"

Harry cried out as the man bit harder on his neck. He then felt the man pull back and felt the man's hands travel down to the hem of his woolly top. At this, Harry blushed for he knew what the man was planning to do, and he needed to stop it before it went too far. So he brought up his hands to cover the other mans and said,

"Please don't!"

The man peered down at Harry with a sad look in his eyes.

"What is wrong little one why do you hesitate?"

The man wondered.

"Because I don't want this to lead to something from which you can get bored of me! I've had my heart broken too many times for that. Please, try to understand?"

Harry implored, thinking about his past lovers who got bored of him eventually. Why should this be any different? So, turning his head back to the side, he waited for the man to come his senses and leave him just like everyone else. But to his surprise, he didn't feel the man leave at all. Instead he heard another deep growl and felt sharply clawed hands grab his chin again, so that he was looking back into the man's eyes.

"I don't know who has hurt you like this, and if I ever find them they'll wish they were never born, but I am not like them. You are my soul mate and I would never hurt you in any way."

Harry felt shock as he listen to the others man's threat on his behalf, but what really shocked him was the last part he said. Suddenly everything made sense. The glowing red eyes, sharp pointed teeth that in no way could be human, and now this. There was only one type of being that had a soul mate and it wasn't human.

"S-soul mate? You're not human are you?"

At this the man smirked and gave a nod as he said,

"That's right, I am no human. I am a demon and also your dominate soul mate, meaning you are my submissive."

Harry felt eyes widen as he listen to what the man was saying.

"B-but that can't be…"

Harry stuttered out. Then man then leaned down so that his forehead was touching Harry's and whispered.

"But it is, my love. I came here not knowing that I would find my soul mate. But when I smelt you from afar, I had to come and find you. Now that I have, please do not make me wait any longer and mate with me. Be mine forever and I will love and protect you with every single ounce of my being: mind, body, and soul."

The entire time the stranger was talking, Harry was looking into his black eyes and he could see the love and longing in them and somehow felt it too. Of course, he still had that nagging voice in the back of his head telling him this was wrong and this was going to end badly, but he pushed it right out a mental window. For once he felt safe and loved, something he hadn't felt before. So this time he was going to listen to what his heart was telling him to do. Making up his mind, Harry leaned his lips forward and placed a small, shy kiss onto the tall demon's lips. He then pulled away and looked back into the deep black eyes of the demon.

"I will mate with you, but there is something I must know first."

Harry said with a small smile on his face. He saw the demons eyes light up at that and then felt lips press on his forehead as he was given another soft kiss.

"What is it that you wish to know, love?"

Harry smiled at the soft touch and said,

"If I am to mate with you, I need to know your name."

Harry felt the demons lips on his forehead curve into a smirk before the man began to move down towards his ear where he whispered,

"Then my name you shall have, you may call me Naraku."

The man now known as Naraku said this while his lips once again moved down to where Harry's neck met his shoulder. He began to suck and bite on that spot while he asked,

"And what about you, little one? What may I call you?"

Harry moaned as he felt those sharp teeth graze his sensitive skin, but he managed to gasp out,

"H-H-Harry…ahh…m-my…hhhmmm…n-name is…H-Harry P-Potter!"

Harry then felt the man stiffen and stop his movements. For a moment he was about to ask what was wrong, when Naraku shifted to the other side of his neck and brought his hand up under Harrys top to pinch his nipples, making the boy moan louder.

"Harry…what a beautiful name for a beautiful creature like yourself…"

Harry blushed at the compliment and moaned again when Naraku pinched his nipple harder. He let out a moan of disappointment when he felt those wonderful hands and teeth leave his body. Harry opened his eyes, which he hadn't even noticed were shut until now, and looked down to where Naraku's hands had travelled again down to the hem of his top. Knowing what the demon had in mind, Harry only had one question to before they went any further.

"Before we go any further, can I ask you something?"

Naraku looked back into the boy's eyes and brought Harry's small hand up to his cheek so that he could rub against the palm. Harry could see the lust in his eyes and it sent a wonderful shiver down his spine.

"Anything, my love. You just need to ask."

Harry felt a little nervous about what he was about to say, but pushed down his nerves and asked,

"Could you be gentle? Even though I have had past lovers, this is still my first time."

At hearing this Naraku let out a happy growl. Knowing that he would be the first and the last to see Harry like this, made him want the boy even more. He gave Harrys palm a kiss as he said,

"I will be as gentle as you need me to be, love."

Harry gave a relieved smile and rubbed his thumb over Naraku's cheek before he lifted his arms above his head and arched his back to help the demon remove his top. Once the shirt was off and forgotten, Naraku was once again at his neck. But this time he travelled downwards, leaving a trail of saliva as he bit and sucked on patches of skin until he came to Harry's left nipple. There he began to tease the rounded bud, scraping his sharp teeth gently around it until it was hard. While he was doing this, he heard Harry moan out beautiful and wonderful sounds.

"Oh…aaahh…hhmmm…Naraku!"

Naraku smirked around the rounded bud and turned to its twin to give it the same treatment. He was pleased to recieve the same reaction from the writhing boy below him. After he was done teasing the boy's nipples, he trailed his tongue down his stomach and continued on downwards up until he came to the hem of Harry's trousers. He stopped there and looked back up to Harry, who was panting for breath, his face was bright red and his once bright emerald green eyes were now darken with lust. It was truly a wonderful sight to see. He gave Harry a questioning look to make sure it was alright to continue. Harry caught the look, and gave a nod for him to continue for he needed this just as much as Naraku did. The moment Naraku saw the boy nod in confirmation, he began to drag off his future mate's trousers and boxers.

Once they were off and thrown away, Naraku looked down at Harry's body. The boy was absolutely beautiful, with skin as white as snow that seemed to glow in the moonlight and a beautiful slim body… maybe a little too slim now that Naraku had a proper look. He could see he his mate's ribs, and now that he thought about Harry was short for his age. What had those foolish people to beloved mate? Naraku let a deep growl of anger escape him, but as soon as he did Harry tried to hide his body from him with his arms, his emerald green eyes holding a look of unworthiness. No, he would not have his mate thinking he was unworthy of him. When he got his hands on the people that hurt his mate, they will wish that they were never born! But right now his mate needed him, and he needed his mate. He grabbed and pinned Harry's wrists above his head with one hand and looked into those green eyes that already he loved so much.

"Don't ever hide your body from me, love. Your body is gorgeous, and I wish for you not to hide anything from me."

As he said this he placed tender kisses on both of Harry's cheeks, then his nose, then finally his forehead. That seemed to help, for Harry relaxed in his grip. He let go of the boy's wrists and let him wrap his small arms around his neck. Harry gave his older, future mate a small kiss on his cheek, which Naraku returned with a passionate kiss to Harry's lips. Breaking apart, Naraku brought three of his fingers to Harry's lips. Taking the hint Harry opened his mouth and began to suck on them, making sure he thoroughly wet them with his saliva. Naraku couldn't help but let out a groan as he felt Harry's tongue swirl, suck, and coat his fingers, thinking of what else it could do on another part of his body. He quickly banished that thought, now wasn't the time. Maybe later, when the need to mate and claim wasn't so high. With that, he pulled his fingers out of that hot mouth with a pop when he felt that his fingers were wet enough, earning a disappointed whimper from Harry.

"Don't worry love, the best part is about to begin…"

Naraku said with a teasing smirk on his face as he brought his fingers down to Harry's puckered hole. He circled one finger around the tightly curled bud making Harry moan. He continued this until he felt the hole loosen and relax and with a fierce, devouring kiss to distract him, he pushed one finger into the tight warmth that was Harry. Harry's moan of both pain and pleasure was swallowed by Naraku, who was using his other hand to pump at Harry's small **. After he got used to the first finger, Naraku pushed in a second and began to scissor them to stretch his mate's opening wider. Harry screamed in pleasure as he was hit in a certain sweet spot which left him in such a pleasurable mess that he didn't even feel the burn when a third finger was pushed in and stretched him more. When Naraku felt that the boy was stretched enough, he pulled out his fingers and seductively whispered,

"Are you ready little one?"

All he got in return was a cute nod, for Harry didn't trust his own voice enough to talk. He watched as Naraku leaned back and took off his armor, placing it with the rest of the clothes and he was about to untie his sash when he felt small hands cover his own.

"Let me? You've given me so much pleasure, love. It's my turn."

Naraku smiled at his small mate's words and the sight of the adorable blush on his face. He got off of Harry so that he was now sitting crossed leg in front of the raven haired boy, and watched as his mate went on his hand and knees and began to crawl towards him. When Harry was near enough he wrapped his arms and legs around the demons neck and waist and began to leave tender kisses on his future mate's lips and neck. He then brought his hands down and began to untie the blue sash. He then threw it away and dragged the purple robe down and off so that it pooled behind the demon. Harry took a moment to look at Naraku's upper body, it was a strong form that had hard muscles, but it wasn't overly muscled, it was just enough to tell that this man was powerful. He let his eyes wonder further down his future mate's body until he saw the large tent in his trousers and he could feel his nerves come back. He began to shake at seeing how big it looked. Naraku, feeling Harry tremble, placed his hand on Harry's cheek rubbing his thumb tenderly over it and gave him a kiss before he shifted him gently back on to the ground.

"Shh love, there is no need to be nervous. Remember what I said before, I will be as gentle and as slow as you need me to be. I love you too much to hurt you."Harry felt like he had never felt before, utterly and unconditionally loved, and that was enough for him to continue. Feeling his mate's shaking stop, Naraku took off his trousers. Now Harry could see Naraku's big shaft, he still felt a little nervous but he no longer so frightened that wished to stop, his mate had said that he wouldn't hurt him and Harry believed him. Letting himself relax, he watched as Naraku reached into his robe and took out a small bottle of amber colored liquid. Naraku bit off the cork on the bottle and spat it out to the side. He then poured out a good amount onto his hand and rubbed it over his shaft, making it nice and slick. He then lined it up against Harry's hole and began to push in slowly and carefully, so as not to hurt Harry.

Feeling the tight, silky walls of Harry's passage surrounding his shaft… Oh, how he would love to just pound into the wonderful angel below him… but, he reminded himself, he needed to give his mate time to adjust to his size. Harry had never felt so full in his life and at first it was painful, but as he slowly adjusted the pain began to fade away and was replaced with mild pleasure. He then shallowly thrust his hips as a signal for his mate to continue. When Harry gave him the signal Naraku started to thrust in and out of the tight body below him at a slow pace, but when Harry began to beg for him to go faster he picked up his speed. Naraku pounded in and out faster and harder, making his mate's moans grow louder and louder. Harry was in heaven, each thrust that was driven into him sent waves pleasure throughout his entire body, but when his sweet spot was pushed against, it nearly drove him crazy.

"A-Ah…Naraku! Aahhh!"

Harry moaned, arching his back as his sweet spot was driven into again. The smaller boy then wrapped his arms around his mate's neck, wanting more skin contact and placed tender kisses over Naraku's neck and shoulder. Letting out a growl, Naraku thrust in even faster and harder into his beautiful mate. He could sense that Harry wasn't going to be long in coming and that he wasn't going to be long himself, so he wrapped his hand around Harry's smaller weeping shaft pumping it in times with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Harry felt himself nearing the edge, with his eyes shut tight, seeing white spots behind them and his mouth wide open as he screamed in pleasure. He attempted to warn Naraku,

"N-Naraku…ah…I-I'm c-cu-"

But Harry didn't get to finish what he was saying as he felt Naraku run his thumb over Harry's slit, leaving higher brain functions like speech a muddled mess. But Naraku knew what he was trying to say and leaned down to Harry's neck and began to suck on a patch of skin as he commanded,

"Go ahead, love. Come for me!"

As if he was under a spell of Naraku's voice, Harry arched his back straight off the ground and came into his mates hand and their chests. As Naraku felt Harry's walls tighten around him it took him only a thrust longer until he spilled his seed deep within Harry, and as he did he bit down onto the patch of skin he was sucking, claiming the boy as only his. Once he felt the last of his seed spill into Harry, he began to pull out. Making sure he lay onto the side of his now life-mate so as not to crush him with his weight. The mark on Harry's neck then began to glow and change into the shape of a black spider with emerald green eyes, which seemed to glow.

They lay there panting for air until Naraku noticed that Harry had begun to shiver. He immediately picked his smaller mate up in his arms, along with his robe and the rest of their clothes, and carried him in search of somewhere drier. When he found some dry ground, it was under a large tree that had long branches and leaves which made a great shelter. Going over to the tree, he knelt and placed his smaller mate down and lay down beside him and then pulled his robe over to cover the both of them. Harry snuggled closer to his mate's chest, feeling strong arms wrap around his waist, bringing him closer to his older mate's warmth and making him feel safe and secure. He could feel sleep taking over, but before he went to sleep he softly whispered,

"Thank you."

Naraku looked down at his mate with a confused and queried.

"What for, love?"

Harry smiled replied as he snuggled impossibly closer to Naraku.

"For loving me. This is the first time that anyone has loved me, for me. So, I just wanted to say thank you…"

With that said, Harry drifted off to sleep, dreaming peaceful dreams for once in his life. Naraku looked down at his now sleeping mate and couldn't help but smile and place a kiss on top of Harry's head softly so as not to wake him. After he was sure that Harry was deep asleep he reluctantly wriggled away from his mates warm body making sure that his robe was still wrapped tightly around Harry's lithe body so that his love didn't get cold.

He looked down at his mate, he had a sweet smile on his kissable lips and had curled his body into Naraku's robe. He looked so peaceful and innocent, watching this scene made Naraku want to snuggle back into his sweet mate's warmth and watch him all night long, but he reminded himself that there was something important he needed to do first. Looking up towards the sky he noticed that morning was approaching and that he would have to leave his mate's side soon to meet with someone. So with a click of his fingers, a puff of purple smoke surrounded his body. Once the smoke had cleared it showed him wearing a replica of his robe, looking back towards Harry he smiled softly and leaned down to give his mate one last kiss on top of his forehead and whispered,

"I will be back soon my love, but there is something that I need to do first."

With that said Naraku stood up and began to walk towards the castle.

**Back in Dumbledore's Office**

The old Headmaster was pacing up and down his office mumbling to himself, while Ron and Hermione watched him from beside his desk.

"Where is he? He should have been here by now!"

Dumbledore mumbled out loud while still pacing up and down his office.

"Headmaster, who is this person you are waiting for? Is he the one to kill Harry?"

Hermione asked.

"Yes, and he is a friend of mine. He is also a high-ranked demon, so if I were you I would try not to anger him, for I won't be saving you if you do!"

The old headmaster warned as he looked up to the clock to check the time yet again.

"Blast it all! Where is he?"

As soon as Dumbledore had said that, there was a knock on his office door.

"About time! Now remember, do not get him mad."

Both Ron and Hermione gave a nod as they watched their headmaster walk over to the door and open it. When it was open it revealed a tall, muscular man with jet black hair that came to his shoulders, and eyes of a matching hue. He wore a purple rob with a blue sash tied around his waist, armour on his shoulders, and a pair of baggy pants and black pointy shoes.

"Ah, Naraku! Glad you could make it, my boy! What took you so long to get here?"

Naraku didn't give Dumbledore an answer; instead he stared at the old wizard for a moment, and then walked past him into the office where he saw Ron and Hermione. He gave them a cold stare, making them both shiver in fear, before he walked over to a nearby window and looked out of it. A moment of silence was held in the room, with Naraku looking out the window and Dumbledore and his students looking at the demon, waiting for him to say something, and at last he did.

"Sorry for the delay Albus, there was something important that came up that needed my attention."

Dumbledore gave the higher demon his best grandfatherly smile as he said,

"That's perfectly alright, my lad! As long as you are here now, that is all that counts. Now, shall we get down to business?"

Naraku looked at the old wizard from the corner and as he saw the murderous gleam in those old eyes, it took all of his will power not to kill him right there on the spot. But he took a deep breath and told himself 'not yet.' First he needed to have a little fun with them. He smirked inwardly and said,

"Yes, about that Albus, I am here to tell you that I no longer wish to be part of this scheme of yours."

He watched as Albus took a step back with a look of utter shock on his old face, the demon felt a malevolent smirk struggle to spread across his face, but he valiantly fought and defeated the urge without a twitch of his stoic mask.

"W-what? But you were so eager to do it a while ago! Why the sudden change of mind?"

Naraku mentally counted to ten, trying not to kill the man in front of him, but he was starting to get on the demons nerves so it was getting increasingly difficult to resist. So, with a mental sigh, he asked,

"Tell me Albus, why is getting rid of this boy so important to you?"

Naraku could see the gleam in Dumbledore's eyes grow brighter as he said,

"Harry is only good for one thing, and that is to kill the Dark Lord. After he is gone, there will be only one person in the way of me being the most powerful wizard in the world! Besides, after the war is over the boy will be mentally unstable, so I will be doing the boy a favor by putting him out his misery."

That was it, Naraku couldn't take it anymore, he wasn't going to sit back and let this old fool talk about his mate like that. Using his demonic speed he grabbed Dumbledore by the throat and pinned the old man to the stone walls of the castle.

"How dare you say such things about my mate?"

The demon exclaimed, his eyes turning blood red and his lips twisting into a snarl, showing off his sharp demon teeth. But his snarl soon turned into smirk as he saw the fear in the old wizard's eyes and felt him shake in his grasp.

"Y-Your m-mate?"

Dumbledore asked; the fear obvious in the old wizard's voice, which just made the demon's sadistic smirk grow wider.

"Yes, Harry is my soul mate. And if I hear one more negative thing come out your mouth about him? Well, let's just say you will not like the outcome if you do."

Naraku growled darkly one last time and tightened his grip on the wizard's throat to make his point clear. The old wizard shook even harder with fear, and Dumbledore looked off to the side of the demon, he saw that Ron and Hermione were standing there not doing a thing to help him.

"Don't just stand there you idiots, help me!"

Dumbledore managed to gasp out, and both Ron and Hermione took out their wands and were about to attack the demon who was hurting their headmaster. But before they could, Naraku turned his head to them, his eyes glowed redder and he bared his teeth at them. The sight made the two young ones freeze in fear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…unless you wish your heads to join your Headmaster's, mounted on my wall."

To prove his point, Naraku dug his sharp claws deeper into the headmaster's neck, making it bleed slightly and also making Dumbledore scream in pain. He watched with amusement as the young witch and wizard ran out the office with their tails between their legs. He grinned maliciously and laughed as he turned back to the old wizard in his grasp.

"Well Albus, it seems that your loyal followers aren't so loyal, are they now? What are you going to do?"

Looking down at the old headmaster he laughed as he smelt the acrid scent of fear pour off of him. Oh, he was enjoying every minute. He leaned down so that he was up close to the old wizard's face and said in a frighteningly casual tone,

"You know, I should kill you. I have every right to, after the way you and my mate's so-called 'friends' have treated him and what you intend to do to him."

He could see the old man's fear rising along with the spreading wet patch on his robes where he had soiled himself, and couldn't help but laugh as the man desperately looked for his wand only to find laying on his desk.

"What's the matter Albus, looking for something? Don't worry, I don't plan to kill you. I'll leave that pleasure to Tom. I am only here to give you a warning to leave me and mate alone. Oh, and by the way, Tom says hello and that he is looking forward to the next time you two meet."

Seeing the old headmaster giving him a confused look as he asked,

"You've been to see the Dark Lord? Why?"

"Oh, come now Albus, you honestly think I'm that stupid enough that I would not get all the details as to what your real plans and goals were? To be honest, I have no interest in helping to make your fame grow."

With that said, Naraku let go of the headmaster's throat and let him fall down to the ground. He then began to walk towards the door and was about to leave, but before he did he turned his head over his shoulder to look at Dumbledore and said,

"One more thing Albus, I'll be taking Harry far away from here, and if I hear that you are looking for him? Well it won't be just your 'Dark Lord' that you will have to fear. Have a nice life, Albus."

After Naraku had said his piece, he walked out the office door, leaving Albus Dumbledore in fear and misery, and went back to his mate.

**Back with Harry**

When Naraku got back to where he left his mate, he saw Harry still curled in his robe sleeping soundly. Smiling, he leaned down and whispered into his mate's ear,

"Love? It's time to wake up, love…"

Harry mumbled something in his sleep and opened his emerald eyes and peered around in confusion when he didn't see his mate at first. When he did see Naraku, he smiled sleepily and said,

"Morning!"

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?"

Naraku asked as he gave his precious one a sweet and gentle kiss on the lips.

"I slept fine. In fact, it was the best sleep I've had in a long time!"

Naraku gave a nod, liking that his mate got a good rest.

"That's good, for we have a long journey ahead of us."

Harry gave his mate a confused looked and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"My love, I am leaving this place and you are going to live with me in my home."

Naraku said while he stroked Harry's left cheek tenderly.

"What? I can't! What ab-"

Harry was interrupted by Naraku giving him a passionate kiss that left Harry breathless when he pulled away.

"You no longer have to worry about them, love. They have been taken care of, please come with me? I can't bare us being apart."

Harry wanted to ask what he meant when his mate said 'they had been taken care of,' but when he looked into his older lover's eyes he had made up his mind.

"Yes, I will come with you!"

Naraku smile was full of such a pure joy his enemies would be shocked had they seen it. He gave his smaller mate another kiss and then picked him up in his arms.

"Then let us go home, love."

Naraku said while he walked off with his mate safety in his arms, while Harry snuggled into his mate's warm chest, and as they walked off deeper into the forest he had one thought across his mind.

_"Yes, let's go home."_

And from then on no one ever heard from the-boy-who-lived ever again, but let's just say he is living happily with the one who loves him.

**The End**


End file.
